Goodnight Sleepyhead
by megzie111
Summary: Short Oneshot. Slightly alternate ending to Skyward sword. WARNING this is supposed to be a really sad ending. My first Fanfic


" Extraordinary. You stand as a Paragon of your Kind, Human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end" link put a cautious hand on his sword and glared at Demise. The demon King Continued "My Hate… Never perishes. It is born anew in a Cycle with no end! I will rise again!" Demise threw his arm out pointing at link "those like you… those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… they are eternally bound to this curse." He began to laugh demonically "an incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind. Dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all of time" and with that, Demise disintegrated. The sword in Links hands began to glow. He raised it skyward as Demises evil was absorbed into the sword where it would be trapped  
"i have confirmed the eradication of the Demon King" Fi relayed, though link was barely listening "his residual consciousness has been absorbed into the master sword and is now sealed away".  
Link dropped to his knees, overcome with exhaustion. "LINK" Groose called frantically, Link shot a look over to where Groose was kneeling next to Zelda's body lying on the ground. Before he could think link found himself running to her. He looked upon her face, she was completely still "I'm too late" he whispered. Link carefully crouched down and pulled Zelda's body onto his lap. "Zelda?" link ask. No response. The broken rise and fall of Zelda's chest was an indication that maybe there was still a chance, right? "Zelda" linked asked again and was met with the same silence, minutes went by, minutes that to link, felt like an eternity. Tears began to form in Links eyes "ZELDA! ZELDA WAKE UP" Link was screaming now, franticly shaking her to try and wake her up. Groose looked on solemnly. "PLEASE ZELDA" He stole another look at Zelda's perfect face "please wake up" he croaked as he embraced her burying his face in her hair, cradling Zelda's motionless body.  
Her eyes twitched then opened. "Link?" she whispered.  
"I'm right here Zelda" Link whipped his eyes on his sleeves  
"why are you crying Link?"  
"because i thought I'd lost you" Link stroked her hair gently  
" oh.… Link…. I'm sorry" she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Don't be silly, you don't need to be sorry for anything" link smiled  
SHe smiled back"This is such a beautiful place, don't you think link, the sealed ground. I feel so… peaceful here I'm so glad I could be here, with you link"  
Linked looked around, everything was silent, almost perfect. Almost. He looked back at Zelda  
"Link I need you to know something"  
"Zelda?"  
"I wanted to tell you the day of the wing ceremony" she looked into his eyes  
"Tell me what Zel?"  
"That… That I..." Zelda's breathing became unsteady and her eyes began to flutter  
"No, Zelda, Stay with me!" Link began to panic  
She reached up and stroked his face. "Link… I… I need you to know… That…. That I love you"  
Link smiled "I love you too Zelda, I always have"  
"Link… I'm sorry that i…." Zelda's voice was weak and her hand began to fall  
"shhhhhh... its ok, you're alright Zelda, Just hang in there. Don't give up ok?" Link felt hopeless taking her hand in his own.  
Zelda's breaths were laboured and weak "remember .… remember the first time… we went flying together… I got lost… and you found me… and promised… that from then on… you would never leave me"  
"Of course I remember Zelda. Why?" he kissed her forehead gently.  
"Thank you... For always keeping that promise….but now…. Now I'm releasing you from that promise"  
Link stared at her confused "Zelda, you're not making any sense…"  
"I think... I think I have to go now"  
"Don't Leave me Zelda! Not now. Not when it's all over. Please... " a teardrop fell onto Zelda's face  
She smiled as she took her last breath "Goodnight….. Sleepyhead" Her eyes shut and her body fell limp.  
Tears cam streaming out of links eyes as he sobbed "Zelda... you told me you'd always be by my side… you said we'd always be together.. you promised me that, remember.. over and over again.. we both promised. I never wanted to be a hero, you were my only dream.. with you even someone useless like me found something to live for, right Zelda?... Right? ... Zelda?...ZELDA!" and with that Link collapsed onto his best friend, all courage gone. For a dark void had opened in his heart, In his life.


End file.
